Chillarmy Tails
by Fircoal
Summary: The kids of Eruteak are ready to leave on their journeys, but Octavia has no Pokemon to do it with. Can she find a Pokemon and go on the journey of her dreams? What if her Pokemon isn't what it seems? Find out in this Journey story flipped on its head.


Hello reader. This is the first story that I've posted on this site though it is not the first story that I have ever written. As you can seezel I've already made some mistakes ^^;;; Regardless I hope you enjoy the story that I've written. I'm sorry that the summary sucks and doesn't really tell that well what the story is but I hope you like it anyway. ^^;;;

**-****Chillarmy Tales-**

It was the dawn of my journey. The day I was going to leave the oppressive place that I call home and go out into the wild world of Pokemon armed with my special Pokemon gotten just for me so that I could take on the world and become the greatest Pokemon master to ever step foot in the land of Johto. I got out my Ash replica baseball hat and tilted it backwards like he did when he was going to send out a Pokemon and fisted my hand in the air. I was going to make all of my dreams come true. And then the sad truth dawned on me. It wasn't the day that I was going to start my Pokemon journey, become a Pokemon Master or even get a Pokemon. It was the day that my sister and the brats in my school were going to be able to leave from this traditional Japanese town called Eruteak and start on their journeys for my dream. The school was finally going to allow us to leave and say goodbye to our schoolings, but our family had only limited money and thus decided to set my little sister, of only ten years of age compared to my fourteen, with any Pokemon that she wanted, and of course she had to go for the expensive rare Eevee that was so lusted after by most of the school, so that there would be no money left for me to get a Pokemon. Of course concerning my parents' idea of me they probably wouldn't let me get a Pokemon anyway, even if it was a cheap Rattata at a pet store. I'd buy one myself except that I'm broke and the Rattata aren't that cheap.

So I was stuck with being at home while the rest of my peers were all getting ready to start on their amazing Pokemon journeys that I really wished to go on. I sighed. This was going to be the last day of school that I'd spend with a good most of them. Tomorrow was the departing date, where all of the trainers would leave from our school and start their journeys and what not. I got dressed and ready for the drag and disappointment that this day was going to be. If only I could get a Pokemon.

I flew down the stairs, my steps light and agile, landing down into the living room. There on the couch petting her Eevee, which lay on her lap, was my little sister Sansome; we called her Sanny. She was quite big for her age, and pretty much reached five feet; she was only a couple of inches shorter than I was. She had a small slender frame and couldn't have weighted more than 80 pounds. She was wearing some sort of dressy dress that I'm sure that my mom dressed her in. It was flowery and stood out compared to the plain and white background of our boring house. She looked up from her petting to look at me. "Aren't you so excited?" Sanny questioned a large smile on her face.

I groaned and looked at her back with a nice big glare that was very much aligned with my mood at the moment. "No, I'm not," I told her in a mumbled groan, "and you very well know why."

"It's not my fault that our parents don't have enough money for you to be able to go on your journey," Sanny said, still smiling. If she did have any compassion for my situation she sure wasn't showing it. Her smile continued to stay as big and wide as if she were unphased by the whole thing.

I just growled at her mad that she could be so taunting and mean at the same time. "You know very well that it's your fault!" I shouted at her pointing my long hand and finger at the Eevee that sat in her lap. It turned its head and looked at me giving a cute mew. "You didn't have to go and get the most expensive Pokemon that was in the store. You could have settled with a cheaper Pokemon and then they would have had enough money left over to equip me with a Pokemon."

"But this was the Pokemon that I wanted!" Sanny defended, stroking the ears of her Eevee. "Are you saying that I don't deserve the Pokemon that I wanted? You're so mean!" She started to cover her hands over her eyes and I could see a couple of watery tears flow out of her eyes. Had I not known any better I would have thought that she was a Pokemon and was trying to lower my special defense.

"You know that's bull s***!" I shouted loudly at her waving my accusing finger. "You're a selfish little b****, and just picked that Pokemon just so I couldn't get one!"

Her tears started to come out more and of course during this outbreak of mine my parents just happened to step in the door. Both of them were adorned in formal attire, my mom wearing a regal black dress and my dad wearing the ancient suit and tie with a perfectly round monocle sitting in front of his left eye. "What did you say?" my mother said giving me an accusatory glare. She looked down at the crying Sanny and it didn't take her long to put two and two together.

"Are you being mean to your sister again?" my mom asked, giving me a very intensely dark look.

"No, I'm not!" I quickly pleaded. It wasn't my fault that my sister was trying to bother me. It was all her fault.

"Yes, she was!" Sanny piped up. "She said mean things about me and how I didn't deserve this Eevee!"

My mother glared at me again, "Octavia!" she shouted at me. "How dare you? Haven't I already told you about leaving your sister alone and to stop picking on her? There's a reason that you didn't get a Pokemon and will be staying here all my your lonesome self. You're a spoiled brat who's mean to everyone especially her own sister. There is a reason that you have no friends. You're a jerk and I can't believe I've failed so badly as a parent to have a child like you."

Great… Another speech about how upset my mom is about having me as a child. As if I haven't heard this many times before. If I had a nickel for all the times I heard this speech, I'd be able to afford a whole team of Eevees, but sadly I have no money and can't even afford a Pokeball. If I could afford that I'd try my luck with some random Pokemon that I could try to catch, but no, I can't even get that.

"Are you listening to me!" my mom shouted.

"Yes," I complained. "I heard you loud and clear. Now can I just go off to school?"

"Yes, you best go to school," my mom said. "Your grades are horrible and you better bring them up. Now please walk your darling sister to school and don't bother her anymore."

As much as I'd like to argue against her, and state that my grades were around the average of the class and that Sanny was the one that started all of the fights, it was basically useless. I was always going to lose and so I just turned my back and started to walk down the street. Soon Sanny followed after me and after we got a far away enough distance from the house, Sanny's frown turned into a wide smile.

"Well that sure was fun," Sanny said giggling.

"Why do you think it's fun to hear mom go off at me?" I complained at her. "Do you enjoy seeing me get tortured?"

"Of course I do," Sanny replied happily closing her eyes and smiling.

"What did I do to deserve this?" I sighed looking down at the ground.

"What ever it was it must have been pretty bad," Sanny said teasing me.

"Why are you so annoying" I asked her with a glare.

Sanny giggled, "It's a trait of mine," she said.

"Well it's not a very good trait."

"Says you."

"I think a lot of people would agree with me at least on that."

"Mom doesn't think that I'm annoying."

"That's because you go along with everything that mom wants you to. I'm the one that decides to think for myself and be my own person. Thus I am the one that gets disfavored most of the time. Hence why you're getting an Eevee when you're only ten and I'm stuck with nothing. Everyone else is going to get to leave and go on their Pokemon journey and I'll be stuck here in a place I want to be as far away from as possible!" My breath started to get slow and loud, and my hands clenched into tiny fists of rage. My sister seemed to notice this and her head turned to face me. Unlike the time before, her smile actually was gone and flipped its self over. I titled my head to the side and wondered why her expression changed.

"If you want I can catch you a Pokemon and give it to you," Sanny said, her walking movements starting to shuffle.

I thought about it and how great it would be to get a Pokemon but I didn't exactly trust her to actually go through with her promise. There was a big chance that she was using this as just another way to trick me. She'd get my hopes up and then dash them, as she'd never return with a Pokemon for me to be able to use, and also how lame would that be. Being supported by an annoying ten-year-old brat. I would probably get laughed at my all of my stupid peers. As nice as it sounded, I couldn't take this deal.

"No thanks," I said putting my hands in my pockets and shrugging it off as if it were nothing.

Sanny looked down and she didn't seem any happier from my statement. "Well okay," she said. I could hear a hint of disappointment in her voice. Either she was unhappy that I didn't fall for her trick or she really felt bad for teasing me about my lack of Pokemon. I figured it'd probably be much more likely for it to be the former.

We didn't talk the rest of the way to school and soon enough we ended up at school. I looked around the area. A lot of soon to be Pokemon trainers were walking around showing off their Pokemon. Since so many students were going to be leaving after today the administration thought it would be fitting for them to be able to show off the Pokemon that they were going to use to undertake their quest. Of course the stupid administration never took into account how the rest of us who didn't have Pokemon would feel at this. Of course when I looked around the area I noticed that the amount of people that didn't have Pokemon was far outnumbered by the amount of people that did have Pokemon. I looked down and sighed. I didn't really want to see all of these Pokemon, which only were to serve as reminders of my unfortunate fate.

As I looked down I could see a couple of feet, adorned in tennis shoes perfect for running around routes in, unlike my cheap sandals, run up to me. I looked up from the pair of nice shoes and I saw a girl with light pale skin and the biggest hairdo that I've ever seen, if I were even able to see the whole thing at once, in front of me. Of course she was wearing a thin pink blouse made out of fine silk and a short skirt that all of the boys looked to get a look at, unlike anything that I ever wore. Her smile was large and red; the lipstick on her lips made them stand out like a Mr. Mime in a field of Rattata. "I see you decided to go to school today?" the girl said. A Pidgey rested on her arm. It twirled its head around taking in its surroundings.

"Why wouldn't I go to school?" I muttered.

"Well I thought you might get a bit jealous looking at all of these Pokemon and trainers that will be going on a Pokemon journey while you'll be staying at home with your parents," she replied.

I rolled my eyes. Well of course I was going to be jealous, but there was no way that my parents were going to let me get off with not going to school. It just wasn't in their book, at least not for me. If my sister wants to I'm sure they could make an exception, but I'm sure they saw this as just another part of life that I'd have to life through. Another torturous part. "Of course I'm here," I said. "There's no way I'd be allowed not to go. My parents would never let me do something like that."

The girl smiled. "I'm glad for that, it gives me a chance to show you my stellar Pidgey."

"Don't you already do enough showing off with your outfits, Beladove?" I asked her pointing out the incredibly short skirt that she was wearing.

She just giggled and pretended to give me an air kiss. "You're so silly, this is for the boys," she told me. Right, as if being a whore for the men really made it any better of a thing to be a whore. I wondered if she was trying to be so stupid or whether she was just stupid.

"At least I still have dignity," I replied looking away form her.

"Oh sure you do," Beladove replied. "I bet you'd do anything that you could to get your hands on a Pokemon."

"I would not!" I shouted at her. I had just turned down an offer from my sister, whom I didn't trust in the first place, though, that isn't the important part. How could she say that I would do anything to get my hand on a Pokemon?

"Oh I think you would," Beladove replied. "In fact I know you would."

"You don't know me!" I shouted at her angry that she thought she knew me better than I did. She wasn't even my friend, she was just an annoying girl in the class that liked to pick on me. I was like her favorite target. It made me so mad. You could say that she was my rival but with all of the annoyance that seemed to battle against me that I knew you'd have to say I had quite a few rivals. Speaking of them I saw one of them out of the corner of my eye playing with his Oddish. I think he stopped me and he started to walk up to me. I didn't want to talk to him either; he was also a big annoyance.

"I know you better than you think I know you," she replied with a wink.

And as she said that the kid with the Oddish, whose name was Ceder, had reached his destination. He was about the same size as I was but a bit taller. He had shaggy brown hair that he usually kept in a short little ponytail. He wore fancy clothes that looked like they came from the girl's department at Goldenrod city. I didn't know why he decided to wear girls jeans and girls tops when there were obviously boy ones that would probably fit him better, and make him look less like the buffoon that he was, however this was his choice and as much as I wanted to get up on him for it, it would never happen. "Hello Octavia," he said to me, his smile nice and pure, with some light lipstick borrowed from Beladove, and his eyes were blue and shiny.

I groaned. "Hello there, what are you going to do to me today?"

"Me?" he asked feigning as if he was surprised. "What would I ever do to you?"

"I lot of things," I said. "Like considering what day it is I'm pretty sure that you're here to show off your Oddish and point out the fact that I don't have a Pokemon."

"But that would be mean to do!" he said the smirk still plastered on his face. Finally someone said the words that were on my mind, however, it wasn't like he believed them. He was probably going to do the same as he would when Beladove left.

"Yes, it would be," I agreed.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing on this fine day."

"How do you think I'm doing?" I shouted at him, growling under my breath.

"Apparently not very good," he said inching a couple of inches away from me.

"That should have been obvious from the start," I said.

"Well on such a joyous day, I'd like to think that you'd be acting joyous too."

"You know I have no reason to be joyous. This day is going to be torture for me!"

"Just like every day that we get a test back," he said with a smirk. I could peer into his mind and I knew that he was referencing about the fact that he did better at every test we took than me. He'd always come up to me so sweetly and then brag that he did better than me. It was so annoying; he's so competitive!

"Why do you have to bring that up?" I yelled at him, obviously annoyed.

He giggled. "It was just a reference that I wanted to bring up."

"It wasn't a very good one," I told him. "You should bring one ones that won't get me really annoyed at you."

"That'd be very hard," Beladove said tilting her head up and putting her hands on her hips. "Everything that is said to you, you take with offense. Even if someone were to compliment how great you look, you'd take it as an insult."

"The only reasons anyone here would compliment me about how I look is that they're trying to fake being nice to be or they want to see me naked," I said. "Neither of which I particularly like."

"See there you go again," Beladove said. "Always taking the negative approach to the question. Part of the reason that you have no friends here is because you think you have no friends. Maybe you should take more things kindly."

"I don't think there's anything to take kindly here," I said. Most of the people I knew from here weren't the kind types, especially the two annoyances that were in front of me. No one gave me any reason I should trust him or her here and so I didn't. Most of them didn't even really talk to me and the ones that did were just like Beladove and Ceder. They seemed to take more fun out of poking fun at me rather than having any type of friendship. Considering the way that they treated me at times, it was no wonder that I had no friends.

"You're such a problem child," Beladove said with a couple of giggles. She turned away from me and walked into the old traditional Japanese school building. I turned to Ceder who just looked back at me. I sighed and looked down. I could feel a warm touch against my shoulder. I didn't have to look up to know that it was Ceder's hand against my body.

"Why are you touching me?" I growled at him.

"You know that she had a point," he said.

"I don't think so," I replied back. I lifted my head up but I turned it away from him. There was no way that the problem would be in me and not them.

"I think you'll see that she does sometime down the line. As for now, just try to enjoy the day. It's going to be the last time that you'll see quite a bit of us for a while. Even though you don't have a Pokemon right now, I know that you'll get one sometime down the road," he said. I felt the hand rise off my shoulder and I saw as his body strut off to school building. It was easy for him to say considering that he had a Pokemon. I could only wish that he was right that I'd get one sometime soon. I sighed, and the bell rang. I guess I was just going to have to go through this.

**-****Chillarmy Tales-**

Well that is all for Part I. Part II should be posted sometime next week. It depends on what day I decide to make the updating for this story and how much writing I get donezel. x3

I hope you enjoyed it. Reviews would be appreciated. So would pms :3

Hello reader. This is the first story that I've posted on this site though it is not the first story that I have ever written. As you can seezel I've already made some mistakes ;;;


End file.
